Presently, for terminals such as mobile phones, tablet computers, handheld computers, and so on, most electronic components, for example a light sensor and one or more camera modules, are arranged on one side of a circuit board along a direction parallel to the side of the circuit board, which may occupy a great space of the circuit board along the direction parallel to the side of the circuit board.